


A Kink

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the sexual kind of kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kink

Sebastian woke up in a rather good mood. It didn’t feel too out of place considering he believed he deserved at least one good mood with the shit life had given him. He didn’t feel hungover, his mind was clear, his muscles didn’t ache and a smile, even if it was faint, graced his lips. He was finally beginning to heal.

He entered the precinct with his head held high and knew this would impress his partner but as he opened the door to their shared office, he found it empty, which was odd considering Joseph was normally there bright and early, far before he usually showed up anyway. “Connelly.” He caught the man in passing. “Seen Joseph?”

Connelly blinked as he thought then shook his head. “Sorry detective. Haven’t seen ‘im.”

Sebastian frowned but entered the office and plopped himself down in his desk chair. ‘Car troubles probably.’ Sebastian thought, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface. Might as well waste time filing away some of their cases but as the minutes ticked by, Sebastian got increasingly worried when Joseph had yet to turn up.

He was about to stand from his desk when the door and the man in question stumbled in, his hand rubbing furiously at the back of his neck. “Finally.” Joseph only gave him a slight glare. “…okay. You okay?”

“Fine.” He sat at his desk, wincing just the slightest as he turned his neck to the computer monitor. “Any new cases for us?”

“Nope.”

“Good.”

Sebastian leant back in his chair, arms crossed firmly across his chest. His partner normally sat so straight backed Sebastian though he’d break but today, he was slouched over, neck turned in an uncomfortable looking way. “I take it ya didn’t sleep well?”

“You could say that.” He pushed up his glasses with his knuckle.

“I could and I do. I mean, damn Joseph. You like me with a hangover.”

“You’re over exaggerating.”

“I don’t think so.” He pushed himself from his chair and walked toward Joseph’s desk, placing his hand on Joseph’s neck, feeling him tense immediately.

“Seb…what are you doing?”

“Feeling.” He now cupped Joseph’s cheeks and slowly tilted his head, stopping when his partner winced in obvious pain. “You musta slept wrong.”

When Sebastian let him go, Joseph rubbed at his neck again. “I did. I need a new bed.” He had meant to return to work, placing his fingers on the keyboard when he tensed again as both Sebastian’s hands were placed on his shoulders. “Sebastian?”

“Relax. You can’t work like this.”

“But-”

“Zip it and relax.”

About to open his mouth again to protest, a groan cut off his words as Sebastian’s hands worked into his shoulders He had no idea Sebastian could use his hands like this but he was happy to have learned firsthand. Though his shoulders weren’t the problem, he could feel the muscles loosen with little resistance and when Sebastian was satisfied in that area, he slowly leant as far as he could over Joseph to massage up his arms and his glove covered hands. “You don’t smell like alcohol or cigarettes.” Joseph observed in his relaxed state.

“Haven’t had a drink or smoke since, well, a week ago now.”

“Impressive.” He sighed as Sebastian finally moved to his neck. “And good on you.”

Sebastian smirked while he carefully rubbed his fingers into Joseph’s knotted up muscles. “Feelin’ good?”

“Mm, very.”

“Good.” Joseph shifted in his chair, allowing his body to just completely fall limp in his chair. Sebastian’s hands were warm and big, able to ease the tension in his neck and cast away the kink with little effort. Hell, he found himself stopping a whine when Sebastian’s hands left him. “If I pay you, will you do that again?” Joseph joked with a smile but that smile was wiped away and his cheeks flushed a brilliant pink when Sebastian laid his lips to his. “S-Seb?” he gawked when Sebastian pulled away. “Y-You kissed me?”

“Yep.”

Joseph stared at him for a moment longer before his blush faded and his open mouth formed into a smile. So? Does that kiss mean I can another massage for free?”

Sebastian laughed and hugged him from behind. “’Course it does.”

Joseph placed his hands on Sebastian’s arms, smiling up at him. “I’m glad you’re smiling again.”

Sebastian kissed him again, sighing after he broke the kiss. “Y’know, so am I.” he kissed his cheek. “And yeah, now that I think about it, I want to be paid for my talented hands.”

“Oh? How much?”

“Your kisses should just about cover it.”

Joseph laughed and hugged Sebastian, kissing him a third time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one was kinda meh *shrugs* I’ll put out something better next time XD


End file.
